User talk:Lego6245
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Binding of Isaac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey lego, i want to help as much as i can. ive been playing since monday. : thanks 8bit. Be sure to sign your posts though. Four tildes. Lego6245 23:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) im pretty new, how do i do that? Hey Lego, I've fixed most of the items page for now, but the main page can only be changed by an admin. Can you just change "possibley" to "possibly" on the main page? I thought after Edmund asked if there were any "better" wikis already out there that getting rid of some of the more glaring errors might just improve the place a bit. :) Also, is it possible to have the "talk" for a page in a different place to the actual information? Would be much tidier too! All the best! Oops. Am I meant to put my name along with the tildes? What's the point of "signing" the posts? HeirApparent 01:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Right, got it. Sorry for making a mess on your page. Delete these if you like. HeirApparent 01:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Put some effort into this project, please? I'm sorry to say... But some of what you're writing here is just horrible. A wiki is meant to be informative, not filled with your comments that sound like you're talking to yourself. FrazerJC 03:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm throwing up what looks like talking to myself when in reality through up my thoughts for people to take into account when working, epsecialy on pages with little to no content. Don't you worry about it, I go through later and make it more professional. Lego6245 11:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Generally, you keep thoughts in the Talk page. :) The reason why I'm throwing a hissy is because if you purposely get it wrong the first time, you are purposely giving yourself more work in the future when it comes to re-writing it "professionally". FrazerJC 12:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Issue with image size. Hi. Thanks for your message Lego. I am not used to the wikia interface. I tried to add image to the item section but the image I add is double the height of the original image. I first thought it was a format problem (png), I tried to upload it as gif but the problem remained. How did you add the images of the other items so that the displayed size respect the original image one? Thanks. Naity 12:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I answered my problem myself, I was showing them as thumbnail with caption (which was wrong). Real size without caption just makes it perfect. Naity 14:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone Hello, ive been playing The Binding Of Isaac since it got out on Steam, and as i come forth new things on the game that aren´t here in the wiki, i´ll try to fill in and keep it here as fast as i can to help everyone know something more about the game. Congratulations to everybody who´s helping this wiki! Fabi.maxcote 04:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Preferences issue Hey. I'm having a great time editing this wiki and being a part of the community, but it seriously bothers me that when I try to disable setting in my preferences, particularly the email alerts, it says it's saved the changes, but it hasn't. The checkboxes revert, and I still get the emails. Do you know how to fix this? Solidplasma 21:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Requesting page move/rename (Loki) Please see this anonymous editor's comment on Loki's page http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Loki#comm-2682 FrazerJC 12:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. Keep up the good work. Lego6245 12:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC)